Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend
by Sedancer
Summary: Here's what could had happened if Miley never told Oliver she was Hannah Montana. My fist Hannah Montana fic. Please review. Completed.
1. Hannah's New Boyfriend

"Ohmigosh you're Hannah Montana!" Oliver screamed. Miley lowered her magazine she was reading, smiled and said "Oh, hey you're…" She started snapping her fingers as if trying to think of his name.

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Oken." He said as if he was in a daze.

"Yeah, I know you were the one who stowed away in my tour bus last summer when we went to Phoenix." That was him right? I have some many fans like Oliver it's not even funny, Miley thought.

"Yes, that was me, I love you so much and I heard you broke up with your boyfriend so will you please marry me and become Mrs. Hannah Montana-Oken?" Jeez I knew he was in love with me, but is very stupid, Miley thought. Oliver proceeded to go on one knee and said "Please Hannah Montana will you marry me?" This is ridiculous, Miley thought.

"No, Oliver I will not marry you, you're what fourteen and I'm fourteen so we're way too young to get married, and I just as you've already said broken up with my boyfriend so I think we need to wait a while." Oliver's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Where'd he get that from? Miley sighed, maybe she could get him to see that life with Hannah isn't as good as people think, and then maybe he'll leave Hannah alone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, yes Oliver I'll be your girlfriend." Oliver let out this huge girly scream.

"I can't believe I'm Hannah Montana's boyfriend I need to call Miley and Lilly and everyone" Oliver takes out his cell phone and dials a number and Miley's phone starts ring. She takes out her pink phone and sees caller ID, Oliver. Darn he called her first. Ring, Ring, Ring. Oliver with his phone in his ear looks at Hannah then at her phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, because I'm talking to you and that'd be rude." Oliver hung up his phone and Hannah's phone stopped ringing.

"That was weird." Oliver said looking at her phone.(A/N: isn't this so déjà vu?) Think Miles, think maybe he'll put it together that Miley Steward is Hannah Montana. Oliver seemed to brush it off and dialed another number.

"Hello, Lilly guess what you're the first to know me and Hannah Montana are going out." Even though Miley was a few feet away she heard a "WHAT!"

"I'm going out with Hannah Montana. I swear it here talk to her." Oliver handed the phone to Miley.

"My friend Lilly wants to talk to you." Miley cringed how was she going to explain this to Lilly. Lilly had thought Miley was going to get rid of Oliver not become his girlfriend. She took the phone and very quietly said "Hello?"

A/N I know this was a short chapter but it's like 12:30 and I really need to get to bed. I'll update when I get 5 reviews or whenever I get the mood to write the next chapter whatever's first.

Ciao, Bella


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anyone else.

This is the full summary for those who have no idea what's going on.

It takes place at the beach right before Miley told Oliver that she was Hannah Montana. This is what could have happened if Oliver Oken and Hannah Montana started to date. This is going to one crazy story because of how obsessed Oliver is with Hannah Montana. So here is Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend chapter 2.

"Hello…Lilly." Miley said looking like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Hello, Hannah Montana." Lilly said in a cool voice that could freeze the devil. Ouch, Miley thought. "Here Oliver she wants to talk to you," She handed Oliver his cell phone and just barely heard Lilly scream. "Now just wait one minute Hannah Montana!" Oliver took the phone and looked at it, and hung up.

"Oliver," Miley said surprised. No one hung up onLilly Trescott, or so Lilly had said before. "You just hung up on your friend! Won't she be mad?" Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take the heat from Lilly later. So you wanna go on a date?" Oliver got this look in his eye that Miley didn't like at all. She pretended to think. "No Oliver I've got a clothes fitting today, but I'll give you my cell phone number so you can call me later tonight." Oliver's eyes got this lovey-dovey look in them.

"Really you'll give me your phone number." Oliver said dreamily. Miley nodded her head. "Here give me your hand." She got a pen from her pocket. And wrote her Hannah phone's number on his hand.

"Do you always carry a pen in your pocket?" Miley looked up from Oliver's hand and shook her blond wig. "Yes just in case a _crazy_ fan wanted me sign their forehead or something." She emphasized the word crazy fan because one time Oliver had wanted her to sign his forehead, but most everyone without paper wanted her to sign their forehead.

"Now I need to go now." She said walking away.

"Wait, Hannah wait," Oliver said running up to her. "Here's my number." he took her pen and quickly wrote his name and number on her left hand. When he was done writing his number he grabbed her and kissed her full on on the lips.

A/N I'm using a larger font now so it's about the same as the last chapter. So I'll update after 10 new reviews or whenever I feel like updating. Whatever's first. Thanks everyone for reviewing.

Ciao,

Bella


	3. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anyone else.

A/N I'm glade with all the responses I've gotten from everyone. Thanks to Ayanna Starman, daceluvr530, smileymileyrocks, ZacEfronluvrANDHSM'sBIGGESTfan, Pheely101, I'm Blonde on the inside, and anyone else who has reviewed my story _Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend_. So without further adieu I give you _Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend _chapter 3.

"Where in the heck did you learn how to kiss like that?" Miley asked with surprise. Oliver was a so much better kisser than all the guys she'd kissed. Oliver cocked his eyebrow and smiled.

"They don't call me Smokin' Oken at school for nothing." Miley rolled her eyes the only person who called Oliver Smokin' Oken was Oliver himself. He probably practiced kissing his hand or pillow or something, Miley thought. "Well, good bye Oli- I mean Smokin' Oken." Miley gave Oliver a flirty smile and walked off.

She walked to her beach house and was greeted by Lilly. "What in the heck happened? You were supposed to get him to hate Hannah Montana, not let him become Hannah Montana's new boyfriend."

"He asked me to marry him, Lilly he asked me to become Mrs. Hannah Montana-Oken!" Miley said taking off her blonde wig and throwing it on the nearest chair. Lilly looked shocked. "He asked you to marry him?" Miley nodded her head. Miley sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Wow, I've been wearing wigs since I became Hannah Montana five years ago and they still itch and make my head sweat." Lilly cringed. Miley could almost hear her think TMI.

"Ew, I didn't-" Lilly started, but didn't finish because Miley's cell phone started to ring. "Oh the Hannah phone. Let me answer it." Lilly dove from the phone.

"Lilly, wait-" Miley cried she knew who it was and she didn't want Lilly to answer. "Hannah Montana's cell phone line, Lola Luftnagle speaking." Lilly spoke into the phone in her Lola voice.

"Hello Lola, Hannah never told me she has a secretary that answered her calls for her.' Oliver said stated into his phone. Lilly looked at Miley with a look that spoke volumes. If looks could kill, Miley thought. "No, I'm Lola Hannah's best friend and who are you.?"

"I'm Oliver, Oliver Oken Hannah's new boyfriend can I call to her please?" Miley was shaking her head when Lilly looked at her and started motioning at her clothes. "No I'm sorry Hannah's looking at," Miley shook her head again and made another clothes motion "She's trying on clothes right now, but tonight she has a C.D. signing and she wants you to be there for her." Miley slapped her head. Lilly was impossible.

"Oh, really where is it was and, when is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's at Mark's Music Warehouse on 42nd Avenue at seven o'clock p.m." Lilly said smiling at Miley. "OK tell Hannah I'll be there at six forty-five to see her."

"Sure I'll be sure to tell her. Now I've got to go I'll see you later Owen."

"It's Oliver!" Lilly hung up the cell phone. Miley gave Lilly a look that said I'm going to kill you. Lilly smiled and said "Sorry, Miley I can only please one person a day and today's not your day and tomorrow's not looking so good ether. I just want you to have fun on your CD signing/date with Oliver." Miley just stared at Lilly.

"Lilly, I mean Lola you'll be the death of me someday."

A/N: Hey it's me again. First I wanna thank you for reading _Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend. _I'd really like for you to review even if it a bad review. I'll update after five reviews or when I get in one of my writing moods. Thanks again.

Ciao,

Bella


	4. CDs

A/N: Thank everyone for reviewing. I know you probably get tired of my saying that, but I just love getting feedback from people good or bad. It's what keeps me writing the story. I don't know how long the fic will be but it won't be too long like 20 chapters or something. Anyway enough of Bella's rambling on to Chapter 4 of _Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend. _

"Oh my god it's really you Hannah Montana!" A crazy fan screamed. Miley rolled her eyes; she and Lola were at her CD signing. Oliver had yet to arrive and it was 7:15. "Yeah who else would be signing CDs at a Hannah Montana CD signing?" Lilly said from behind her. Her blue wig bobbing to the Hannah Montana music.

"Lola has there been any sign or call from Oliver?" Miley said to Lilly. Miley took another CD from a young girl and smiled. "Hi there what's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Lilly, Lilly Montoya." The little girl smiled.

"To Lilly, from your friend Hannah Montana. You know I have a friend named Lilly." Miley said as she wrote on the picture that Lilly Montoya had given her. "Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Lilly hurried away and someone put down a CD. "Can I have your autograph please I'm a huge fan." Someone asked. Miley wasn't paying attention she was too busy looking for Lola who had disappeared. "Sure what do you want it to say?" She asked not looking up from the CD.

"I want it to say; to my biggest fan Owen, I love you thanks for being my boyfriend Lover Hannah." Miley was still not paying attention still wrote down what he said saying it out loud as she wrote. "To my biggest fan Owen, I love you thanks for being my boy-" She looked up and forced a smile.

"Oliver how's it go-" She was cut off by Oliver who leaned over and kissed her. "Oliver!" She tried to say, but it ended up sounding like "Oler" Miley pulled away and took a couple deep breaths. Damn, he was such a good kisser. What he did to her senses should be illegal. The only reason she pulled away and not deepen the kiss was because they were at her CD signing with hundreds of people around them.

"Oliver you can't do that in public just watch now everyone's going to want a kiss and my bodyguard," Slash dad she thought to herself. "Going to just have to work harder and he works hard enough as it is." And when we get home I'm going to get grilled about you kissing me because I haven't cleared any boyfriends with him lately, she thought.

Sure enough the next guy to come up asked for an autograph and a kiss. "No I'm sorry there was a big misunderstanding with my boyfriend a minute ago." That the same thing she had to say over and over.

"So what happened while I was gone?" She heard Lola whisper in her ear. "Just a minute." Miley stood up in her chair. I'm sorry my loyal fans, but it is time for my to take a break I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Lilly started to walk away. "Wait Lola. Rob, Rob? Where is he? ROBBIE RAY!" It felt kinda funny to call her dad by his first name. Lilly giggled behind her apparently she thought it was funny too. "What do you want Miss Montana?" Her bodyguard/dad asked.

"Robbie Ray could you please clear out the lady's room for me and Lola and keep it clear for us, oh yeah and Robbie Ray as I've said a million times please call me Hannah not Miss Montana." she said.

"Yes, Miss, I mean Hannah." He said.

"Good now please could you do what I asked you."

"Right away Hannah." Robbie Ray said smirking. He walked off to the lady's room.

"So what happened while I was gone everyone is saying different things so what happened Mil-" Lilly started. Miley held up a finger to her lips, and walked over to a bathroom stall. She placed the seat down and got up on it, she looked over the stall and said, "Just as I thought." Lola jumped and ran toward Miley.

"What is it Mi- I mean Hannah?"

"It's-"

A/N: HA HA I lover cliff hangers. Well I like to give you guys cliff hangers not get them my self. You guys know how the review thing works right? 5 reviews and I'll update or when I feel like updating whatever's first. So far it's been the first thing, but it'll probably be the second thing pretty soon. I just get the feeling people don't like this story as much as I'd hoped. OH Well for those loyal people who keep reviewing thanks so much. Ciao,

Bella


	5. Goodnight

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing my story. Thanks to I'm a blonde on the inside, HMpopstar0015, luvs-mitchel-musso, Ghostwriter626 and everyone who reviews and reads my fic. If you have any questions about my fic or me I will be happy to answer just email me. As I've already said I take good or bad reviews so no matter what you have to say I take it. Oh yeah and Miley, Lilly and Oliver are 16, FYI. Now on to Chapter 5 of _Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend._

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any other characters that you know from Hannah Montana, but all the others like Lilly Montoya are mine.

"It's just some girl." Miley said getting down from the toilet seat from where she had been standing to see who was in the bathroom with her and Lilly. Not really it was Amber. Ashley was probably somewhere outside or something. Lilly went over to the stall and tried to open the door.

"Damn, she locked the stall Hannah." Lilly said. "Who is it?" Lilly whispered. "Amber from school, but Ashley's not with her."

"What are we going to do Hannah?" Lilly asked. They were in whisper mode so Amber couldn't hear them. "Watch this; I deal with this stuff all the time."

"Ok missy, I know you're in that stall and you know you're not supposed to be in here. So, if you don't come out of that stall at the count of five I'm going to call security." Miley felt as if she was talking to a small child. She waited a few seconds.

"One… Two… Three… Four... Five." Miley said in her calmest Hannah voice. She knew that Amber might recognize her real voice. "Robbie Ray! Get your butt in here!" Miley shouted. Lilly jumped half a mile at the sound of Miley's voice. "Shit girl." Lilly started to said, but she was cut off by Hannah's bodyguard/dad running in the bathroom with Oliver close on his tail.

"Ok Robbie please get this girl in this stall out of the bathroom." Miley heard Amber mumble something about it a free country, but she came out of stall and Robbie Ray took her out of the bathroom. Miley turned to Oliver whose mouth was wide open. "What is the hell are doing in the girl bathroom because your not a girl… at least I hope you're not one because then I'd have to break up with you."

"The one and only reason I came in was because you screamed and your bodyguard and I were talking. So I was right out the door and when you screamed I thought that someone was hurting you and I don't want anything to happen to you, because I lo- like you and don't want to lose you." AWWW how cute in that, Miley thought.

"Thanks for caring that much about me Oliver." She grabbed him and laid and big wet one on his lips. "Now you need to get out of the ladies' room." Oliver had this far out look in his eyes nodded and left.

"Wow girl you can really take charge and what was with you kissing Oliver?" Miley looked at Lilly. "You know what Lil I have no idea what came over me he's just such a good kisser. Now my fans are waiting for me lets go finish those autographs." (A/N I could stop here but I'm going to continue because I'm such a nice author.)

"Man my fingers feel as if they're going to fall off" Miley moaned massaging her hand. She had just finished to CD signing and was waiting for the limo to pick her, Lilly, Oliver, and her dad. "Here let me help you." She heard a deep voice from behind her. Oliver sat down next to her and started to massage her hand.

"Oh the feels so good Oliver where'd you learn to give hand massages?" She moaned it felt so good. "I taught myself you see my mom works nights at a hospital as a ER doctor so she's always on her feet and because I felt sorry for her I'd give her massages on her feet." Ok gross, but cute. "What your dad doesn't give massages?"

"My dad left when I was 6" Oliver said. She couldn't detect any emotion in his voice. "Oh Oliver I'm so sorry." Oliver smiled.

"It's ok Hannah, it's just me and my mom I'm happy my dad abused me so I'm glade he's gone." Oliver only acts tough because he feels he has to take care of his mom, but he's really sweet and sensitive Miley thought. "You know what Oliver she should become my personal massage therapist." Oliver smiled "Maybe I will." He started to lean in towards her.

"HEY Hannah, Owen the limo's here." Lilly shouted. Miley jumped and Oliver looked at Lilly. "Lela, its Oliver."

"Oh sorry" Lilly said with a smirk. "Lela just go to the limo Oliver and I'll be right behind you." Miley said catching on to the game Lilly, and Oliver were playing. "Ok but Robbie Ray not going to be too happy about this." She skipped away and Miley looked at Oliver and said "Now where were we… oh I remember." Miley leaned in and gave Oliver a full fledged French kiss.

"Hannah we need to leave." She and Oliver jumped apart at the sound of her dad's voice. She gave him a weak smile knowing she was going to be in a world of hurt when they got home. Robbie Ray walked away. "Come on I'll give you a ride home." She got up and grabbed his hand and they walked to the limo to together.

"Ok Junior we're at your house now get out." Robbie Ray said to Oliver. Miley slid out of the limo with Oliver behind her.

"I'll walk you to the door." They walked to his front door.

"So do I get a good night kiss?" Miley smiled. "Yes." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Oliver frowned and leaned in for another. Miley held up her hand. "Sorry only one goodnight kiss per night."

She gave him a quick smile, and she walked back to limo singing Best of Both Worlds. Smiling she thought how true it that song. Dad's such a good song writer. Speaking of dad he's going to kill me for not asking if I could date Oliver.

A/N: And there's Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend chapter 5. You should know how the drill works for updates by now, if you don't look at my author notes on the other chps. So please review.

Ciao, Bella


	6. Shouting and Mom

A/n: I wanna thank all of you who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer been stupid and everything's just bad, but now everything's fixed so on with _HMNB _Chapter 6.–B

The ride in the limo was very quiet. Miley was willing to bet that if she had a knife that she could cut the tension in the limo with it. "Well, bye Miley and Mr. Stewart." Lilly said when got to her house. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."_ I hope_, she thought giving Miley a sorry look. She got up and out of the limo and slammed the door.

As soon as he herd the door slam Robbie looked at Miley and said. "OK Miley you've from now and until you get the house which is fifteen minutes to explain why you and Oliver are going out." Miley couldn't look her dad in the eyes. "UM…" She said turning beet red.

"UM, isn't a good answer young lady. Now tell me why Hannah Montana is going out with Oliver." _Dad sound really pissed off, _Miley thought.

"OK, dad Lilly and had came up with a plan to get rid of Oliver because her was so obsessed with Hannah Montana, but when I tried to get him to hate me he just got this really sad look in his eyes and asked me out. So I thought if he knew how bad Hannah Montana life was he'd not like me anymore so I said yes and gave him my Hannah phone number and he called me and Lilly answered and asked him to come to my CD signing and he came and you know the rest." She said as quickly as she could hoping her dad would understand.

"Well, honey I have two things to say to you." Robbie replied. Miley held her breath hoping he'd say what she wanted him to say.

"One, tell him you're Hannah Montana and two, break up with him." Damn, that's not what she wanted him to say.

"Mr. and Ms. Steward you're home." The driver interrupted.

"Thanks, Dan." Miley said getting out of the limo and trying to get away from her dad. "Young lady, don't ya walk away from me." Robbie said following Miley.

"Dad, I'm not going to break up with him! Nor, am I going to tell him that I'm Hannah Montana!" Miley screamed at him as she walked into the house. "Yes, you are young lady you are going to tell him at school tomorrow!" Now Robbie was yelling.

"Ok, Ok what in the hell is going on here?" Jackson voice rang through the heated conversation. "Daddy's being very unreasonable about my dating Oliver." Miley said pointing to her father hoping Jackson could help her. "You're dating Oliver?"

"Well, not me, but Hannah Montana." Jackson gave her a look that said WTF.

"I was trying to get Oliver to hate Hannah and he asked Hannah out and Hannah said yes."

"OH shit, Miles what a nice pickle you've gotten yourself into this time." Robbie gave Jackson a look which caused him to say "Sorry".

"I'm going to stay going out with Oliver until he hates Hannah and that's final." And with that Miley marched up the stairs to her room. "Miley steward get back here!" Robbie yelled.

"It's no use dad she just as stubborn as mom was." Jackson said looking at the stairs.

Robbie looked at his son and said "I know son I know. I just hope she know what she's doing."

"Dad if she's any thing like her mom she does. I just hope she doesn't hurt anyone along the way."

A/n: There was _HMNB_ chapter 6. I hope you liked it. All I have to say is please review. That's what keeps me writing. –B


	7. Lela and Oscar

A/N: Since it's been such a long time since I've updated I'll give everyone a treat a second chapter. It's for all the reviews I've gotten. –B

"Miley, Miley, Miley! I've got the best news ever!" Oliver was screaming at her as soon as he saw her at school the next day. "What is it Oliver? You're acting like Jackson when he found out Aunt Gwen had arthritis and could pinch his cheek anymore." She asked knowing what he was talking about_. Hannah Montana,_ she thought.

"Wait until I find Lilly! She already knows" Oliver said jumping up and down. Yes he was really jumping up and down like a little kid who had just been told that they would get a surprise. "Wait there she is. Lilly…. LILLY! Get over here now!" Oliver said a couple minutes later still jumping up and down. Lilly walked over to them.

"Why Oliver what is it?" She said winking at Miley. She knew too after all she was Lola, Hannah's best friend and Oliver had called her first.

"I'm going out with Hannah Montana." Oliver screamed. "OH my gosh I don't believe it." Miley said.

"Ok let me call her." Oliver got out his cell phone and started to dial. "Wait I've gotta go to the bathroom." Lilly said, "Miley I need the you-know-what." She winked at Miley "I don't have time just take my backpack it's in there." Miley said catching on. Lilly wanted her Hannah phone.

"You know what, Oliver just call her I've already talked to her just let Miles take to her now I need to go. Ciao" She walked off with Miley's backpack. Oliver just shrugged and started to dial the phone again.

Ring, ring, ring! _Man Oliver must have a hearing problem because the volume's up so loud, _Miley thought. She could hear the ringing five feet away.

"Hello, this is Lola Luftnagle _best friend _of Hannah Montana who may I ask is calling?" Miley heard Lilly say in her Lola voice. Miley let out a sign of relief Lilly had got to the phone in time. _I just hope she makes up a good story, _she thought.

"Hi, Lela its Oliver is Hannah there; well of course she's there you're on her cell phone, may I speak to her?" Oliver asked happily. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Oscar, but Hannah is working on recording for her next CD and she's in the middle of a song, but I'll have her call on her lunch break." Lilly said. Well, she was going to record the CD tomorrow and Sunday. (A/N: It's Friday).

"Ok tell her I'll wait for her call I have a friend who wants to speak to her." Oliver said with an annoyed tone. Lilly hadn't said his name right again. Then Miley remembered, _Oh shit Lilly told Oliver I'd call at lunch now how am I going to do that, _she thought. Then an idea came to her.

"Oliver since I'm not going to talk to her now I've gotta go check on Lil, What is taking her so long?" Miley wandered off. _Great now who am I going to tell about me dating Hannah Montana, _Oliver thought. (A/N OLIVER didn't Hannah tell you to keep quiet? Oh well, boys will be boys. LOL, Meanwhile in the bathroom with Miley and Lilly)

"You told him Hannah would call him at lunch?" Miley said to Lilly.

"Sorry Miley I can only please one person-"

"Yeah, yeah I know Lilly." Miley cut her off. Miley rolled her eyes. "No worry's mate I've got an idea." Lilly's eye's got wide.

"Really?"

"Yes, really not listen closely…"

A/N: Ha ha with every good there is a bad. Please review. –B .


	8. A Surprise

A/n: I wanna thank ColtonsGurl540, Amiri, PuppiesRuleMYSchool, CrèmeXBrulee, SimplyMarvy, Ruth Emma Renoldy, Ghostwriter626, and Fanfic Heiress. Thank you for all your reviews and support, because as I've already said reviews are what keep me going on with my writing and so on to HMNB Chapter 8. –B

Disclaimer: I know I haven't disclaimed in a while, so I don't own Hannah Montana or any other character, but I might create a couple one time people.

Recap: _"No worry's mate I've got an idea." Lilly's eye's got wide._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really not listen closely…"_

"Do you think this will really work?" Lilly asked. Miley and Lilly were in the Nurse's office trying to fake being sick. Nurse Carla (A/N: A made up character.) walked in the office, "Sorry girls I think someone just got mono now what's your problem here Miley Steward and Lilly Truscott?" Miley and Lilly started to moan and hold their stomachs.

"Nurse Carla we think that we go food poisoning from he fish my dad made us last night." Miley said trying to look like she was going to throw up. Carla looked scared. "Oh, we can't have you throwing up everywhere I'll call your dad Miley so he can pick you guys up."

"Um, Carla can you call my brother Jackson he's at home right now and I don't want to call my dad while he's at work." Carla looked shocked and said "Sure I hope we have his number on file."

Carla walked away to find the number. Miley and Lilly jumped up and started laughing. "Oh we are so good right Miley?"

"Right Lilly." Just then Carla walked in the office again. "Miley I called your brother and he said he'll be here in five minutes."

"Thanks Carla." Lilly said and then she tried look like she was trying to puke. "OH dear Lilly please try to make it in to the trash can."

"Yes Carla." Miley moaned and grabbed her stomach. Five minutes later Jackson arrived. "Oh, Miley, Lilly I'm so sorry I knew that fish was bad and yet I let you and Lilly eat it."

"Thanks for coming to pick us up Jackson." Miley moaned. She and Lilly got up and walked to Jackson's car. As soon as they got in to the car Jackson looked at Miley and Lilly and said "OK cut the BS and tell what ya want me to do, 'cause I know ya'll aren't sick."

"OK we want you to…" Miley and Lilly stopped acting sick and started to tell Jackson their plan. "Well, I like the plan, but ya know you're going to have to tell Oliver the truth some time very, very soon." Jackson said when they told him their idea.

"I know, I'll tell him soon," Miley said rolling her eyes "but it's kinda fun to watch Oliver to live out his dreams, don't ya think so Lil?"

"Ya he's like a little kid on Christmas Day. It's fun to watch him get excited." Lilly said rolling her eyes."

"And now on with the plan." Miley said as Jackson drove off.

"Oliver, Oliver there's a limo outside and the driver's asking for you, you Oliver." Oliver was shaken awake. "Huh?" He said sleepily. It was study hall and in just a minute the lunch bell would ring.

"Oliver man there's a limo, a freakin' limo and the driver's asking for you." _RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG_. The lunch bell rang.

"Ok I've gotta see this." Oliver got up and dropped his books off at his locker and walk to the school's front entrance. There was a lot of people out on the lawn and at least fifteen teachers a few were talking to the limo driver. The limo was huge and very, very long. He heard a lot of wow, oh my gosh and holy shits as he walked to the limo. The driver stepped away from the teachers he was talking to.

"Are you Oliver, Oliver Oken?"

"Yes sir, that's me who wants to know?" He asked. The driver walked over to open then back door of the limo.

(A/N: I could stop right here but you guys probably know what's going to happen so I might as well continue from here)

Hannah Montana, teen pop star aka Oliver Oken's girlfriend with her best friend Lola Luftnagle. "HI Oliver how's it going." She walked over and laid a big sloppy one on his lips. _This is the best day of my life,_ Oliver thought. "Hey, hey even though I seems you know each other very well I might add and you are Hannah Montana, I still say NO PDA," Principal Allen said walking over to them.

"So Miss Montana what brings you to our lovely high school?"

"Me and Lola are here to see my BOYFRIEND and take him out to lunch. I am aloud to do that take him off campus for lunch right?" She knew she could, but she still wanted to ask.

"Why yes, Miss Montana you may, but you only have an hour to door so." Mr. Allen said he looked very nervous his mustache was twitching.

"Thanks Mr. Allen I'll have him back to school at 12:45 and call me Hannah I hate being called Miss Montana." Mr. Allen looked shocked. "Ho…how did you know my name?" _Oh crap what am I going to say with that slip? _ Miley thought.

A/N: Thanks for reading. And everyone please review good or bad I just lover reviews I think with in the next few chapters this story will end. It's an un pleasant topic for me, but I can't avoid it. –B.


	9. Sick and Food

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. I loved the suggestions I got from everyone. I just love anything people write to me and say. Thanks everyone and now on to HMNB Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah or Lilly or any other people.

"I um… looked on the school website, yeah that's it the school website and saw your picture that's how I know your name. Now Lola, Oliver and I are going to go out to lunch." Miley grabbed Oliver by the arm and walk him to the limo and push him in, Lilly was right behind them and got in after Oliver.

Miley waved at everyone, "When I get back I'll give everyone autographs, ciao everyone!" There were a lot of I love you Hannah and take me with yous from the crowd of kids outside. Miley rolled her eyes and smiled this never got old and she got into the limo.

"Dan, I want you to go to that Japanese steakhouse on 10th street." Dan nodded and winked at her. Oliver eyes got wide as the words 10th street and Japanese steakhouse sank in. He got the biggest smile on his face. Miley smiled he looked so cute when he had that smile.

"Are you talking about Kyoto's? Man, I love that place, but I can never get in anymore. Are we going to be able to get and done before 12:45?"

"Well, Oliver when you're famous you can do anything you want to do and I hoped you liked it because me and Lola love to eat there. Right Lola?" Miley winked at Lilly. Oliver was always talking about how much he loved Japanese steakhouse food, but never got to go because he could never get into them. Miley and Lilly had talked about where they could have taken Oliver for lunch.

Hey if they were going to skip school and take out a guy they were going to do it right. "Yes Hannah, I'm willing to bet they even will give us our own grill thingy."

"And if they don't get us out in time it'll be their butts." Miley smiled to her self, Oliver looked like he was having so much fun. _Well, I'm going to make sure he has the time off his life for a while he deserves it he's so nice and smart and sweet and cute… no handsome and so incredibly Oliver, I just love his smile and laugh. Wait Miles you sound like a love struck teenager, _Miley thought.

_That's because you are a love struck teenager, face it Miley you're in love with Oliver, _a little voice said to her.

_I love Oliver. Smokin' Oken, Ollie Trolley. I've got it bad in fact I've had it bad since I was 14. Love Oliver, love Oliver, love Oliver. Now all I need is a chance to tell him I love him._

"Oh, shit." A voice brought her out of her thought and trance.

"What Oliver what's wrong?" Miley asked him.

"I forgot to call my best friends Miley and Lilly to tell them I'm sorry. Let me just…" He started punching in numbers on his cell. He held the cell phone up to his ear. "You get the best of both worlds", Miley's cell phone rang from inside her Prada bag.

With the phone still on his ear Oliver looked at her and said, "Aren't you going to answer that?" (A/N: I know this might be old to some of you guys, but I just love is part in the first episode. I just love deja vu it's just so funny to me anyway on to the next part)

"No, because I'm talking to you and that'd be rude." Oliver looked guilty and hung up the phone. When he hung up the phone coincidentally Miley's phone stopped ringing. "That was weird. I'll just call them when we get to the restaurant."

Lilly looked at Miley and winked at her she remembered the same thing happened to her with Hannah Montana. "Oh that's right I haven't met your best friend I really forgot about them I would like it if they could come, maybe you could call them when we get to the restaurant and if they want to come I'll send Dan after them- oh look we're at Kyoto's right now. " Oliver smiled a smile that made Miley's heart melt. _AWWW he's soo cute and I love him so._

"Hello." Miley said to the waiter.

"Oh, it's Hannah Montana!" He screamed

"Yes, yes now can her get a table to ourselves please. There are just four of us."

"Yes right away Miss Montana." The waiter scurried away.

They got to their seats and Oliver excused himself to call Miley and Lilly. Bring, bring, went Miley's cell phone. "Hello?" She said in her sick voice and then she coughed for good measure.

"Hi Miley's how's lunch?" Miley moaned. "Please don't say that Lilly and I got sick from the fish dad made us last night so we're at home puking our guts out."

"Ok well, never mind I wanted to tell you something, but I'll tell you later."

"Ok. Bye." Miley hung up.

"Bye." Oliver hung up his phone. _Poor Lilly and Miley they sound so sick, _Oliver thought, _Maybe I should go over after school and see how they're doing and bring them their homework. Yeah that sounds like a great idea I'll just bring Lilly and Miley their homework, see how they're, and tell them what happen today. I went on another date with Hannah Montana._

Oliver hummed to himself and walked back to the table where Hannah and Lilly. "Hey, Oliver are your friends OK with you not taking them to lunch, because if you feel that bad I can get Dan to pick them up quickly." Hannah said. Oliver smiled Hannah looked really upset that she forgot about his friends, it showed him that Hannah was a great friend and wasn't a snotty person.

"Oh, no you don't need to do that Miley and Lilly are at house sick with food poisoning. I think Miley said that the fish her dad cooked last night was bad or something. I think when I get back to school I'll pick up their homework and bring them their homework." Hannah gave Lola a look. _What was that look for?_ Oliver thought.

"Aw Oliver that's so sweet any girl would be lucky to be friends with you, you're so considerate of everyone and so helpful." Lola said, winking at Hannah. OK something was going on here that he didn't know about.

"Ok what's going on here, first you exchange looks then Lola's winking at Hannah, what's going on here?" Oliver said, he was getting mad, they knew something he didn't.

"Oh, nothing Oliver, look here comes ours salad. I hope you like shrimp and chicken, because I ordered it for you." Hannah said uncomfortably.

"I love shrimp and chicken now let's eat." Oliver said, he had forgotten all about Hannah and Lola and dug into his salad.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please review and any questions or comments you have are as always welcome. I think I'll finish this story off within the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading. –B.


	10. Avocado Masks

A/N: What's up everybody? Here's chapter 10 of _HMNB _and I hope you guys like it. I want to clear up something that was brought to my attention about Hannah's bodyguard; I totally forgot that Roxy was her bodyguard so I'm going to keep her dad as her bodyguard. I'm sorry for the confusion, but please don't hold it against me. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I got from everyone and I hope you like chapter 10. –B.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anyone whose name you know, but I'm still putting in little one time characters.

"Wow that was one scary lunch!" Miley said fanning herself.

"You Miles, I think that Oliver knows something's going on with Hannah and Lola." Lilly said taking off her red wig. Miley and Lilly were in Hannah's limo on they're way back to Miley's house, so they could fake sick when Oliver came to see them and give them their homework. They had had a nice lunch and took Oliver back to school, by the time they got back to the school it was 12:30 and there were a lot of people outside wanting autographs.

**_Flashback:_**

_**Everyone wanted a piece of paper, their forehead, a shoe or backpack, someone even wanted a tissue to be signed. Miley had signed as many as she could before 12:45. There were a lot of disappoint people who didn't get something signed. "Hey, Mr. Allen, could you get a tally on people who still don't have an autograph and give it to Oliver and I'll send everyone one. Ok?"**_

**_Mr. Allen looked scared, but nodded his head, "Yes Miss Mon, I mean Hannah I'll have the homeroom teacher get a tally and send Oliver with it."_**

"_**Thanks Mr. Allen, bye everyone I'll see to it Oliver gives everyone an autograph." There was a loud roar from everyone. Miley smiled to herself and mentally rolled her eyes, and then she got into the limo.**_

"**_If anyone wants a autograph from Lola Luftnagle, BEST friend to Hannah Mon-" Miley grabbed Lilly and pulled her in the limo. Miley stuck her head out the window and said "Bye Oliver I'll call you night." Under her breath she said "I love you"_ **

_**End Flashback.**_

"Man, Miley you're starting to fall for Oliver" Lilly said, breaking Miley away from her thoughts.

"No, Lilly I haven't started to fall; I already fell and landed hard." Miley said sighing. She needed to find a way to tell Oliver that she was Hannah Montana and to start being Hannah Montana _and_ Miley Steward like Lilly was best friend to Hannah as Lola and best friend to Miley as herself.

Now how was she going to do that? "Miss Steward, we're at your house." Dan voice broke Miley's thoughts. "Thanks Dan, I'll call you if a need anything else ok?"

"Ok Miss, Steward if not I'll see you tomorrow maybe when I pick you up for the recording studio and on Monday for you concert." Miley smiled at Dan.

"Thanks Dan, you're a good friend and remember…"

"SHH." She and Dan said at the same time holding their finger to their lips. Dan her driver was one of the few others who knew she was Hannah. She and Lilly got out of the limo.

"You know I've known you were Hannah for two years now and I still haven't gotten used to riding in a limo, with the T.V. with cable and a DVD player, and a refrigerator with Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and any other soda I've ever heard of." Miley smiled. _This must be a day for smiling_, she thought, _because life's good for once with Hannah Montana._

Miley and Lilly walked into Miley's house. Just as they got into the door, Jackson jumped in front of them, scaring them half to death and said "Soooo, Hannah, Lola how was your date with Oliver?" Lilly looked mad. "Ok first off Miley I mean Hannah is the one dating Oliver and it was her and Oliver's date, I was just the third wheel, along for the ride and food, which was very good Miley thanks for suggesting it." Whoa Lilly was mad, but why was she mad?

"Whoa, Lilly what's your prob, PMS?" Miley looked shocked.

"I'm tired of Oliver taking all about Hannah and now he's finally going out with and he doesn't even know who she is really one of his best friends, Miley Steward. Just tell him Miley, he really needs to know." Miley sighed. She knew that, she was just trying to figure out how to tell him with out him hating her for leading him on a merry chase.

"I know Lilly, and Jackson don't say I told ya so." Miley said. Jackson who had just opened his mouth right before Miley said that said "Miles you really need to tell Oliver, because the longer he doesn't know the more mad he's going to be when he finds out, and yes I said when not if because he _is_ going to find out. Maybe not today, may not tomorrow, but make my words he _will _find out." There was a silence for a minute or two from Miley and Lilly, until Miley spoke up.

"Jeez, Jackson how long did it talk for you to think of that little pep talk?"

"Well, actually I just thought of it when Lilly said that thing about telling Oliver." Jackson looked surprised at his own talk.

"Jackson, maybe you should get your own radio talk show, because if you really wanna give advice you can." Jackson looked shocked again, "Why thanks Lilly."

"Ok enough talking, Lilly and I wanna get these wigs off, ASAP, because they're beginning to itch, right Lilly?"

"Yes, let's go give each other makeovers the reset of the day, say do you have any avocadoes for those face masks that you see on T.V. and in the movies?" Lilly asked throwing off her wig on the couch. Miley followed her suit and threw her blond wig on the couch too. "That sounds great." They went to the refrigerator and grabbed the avocado from it.

"Ok now let's go find the recipe."

Two hours later

"Miley I found it!" Lilly called out.

"Where did you find it?" Miley said running up to her

"The internet."

"Why didn't I think of it?"

"Because you where looking for your mom's face mask recipe."

"Oh, right now what do we do?" Miley and Lilly walked to the kitchen.

"Ok it says it's for one person so you double it, we need a whole avocado and two egg whites," Miley said. "Now mash the avocado into a thick paste." Lilly grabbed a potato masher ands started to mash the avocado.

"Now what?"

"Add the egg whites." Miley walked to the fridge and grabbed two eggs and started to separate the yolk and egg whites from both eggs. She need added the egg whites to the mashed avocado. After she was done mixing she grabbed the bowel and threw the yolks away and walked up the stairs, with Lilly on her heels.

When the got to her room, they quickly got into Miley's bathrobes and putt on the mask. "How long do you keep it on?"

"Fifteen to twenty minutes…. Oh shit, we for got the cucumbers." Lilly sat up from were she had been laying and said "You're right." Miley got up and went down stairs. When she got down stairs she grabbed the cucumber and quickly cut four slices and run back upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"My mask in hardening on me."

"Mine two. Let's go down stair and rinse it off." They walked downstairs to the kitchen and heard someone gasp. Miley and Lilly turned around and saw Oliver, who had just walked in the door.

"Um hi Oliver, we can explain." Miley said after a minute. Oliver she had totally forgot about Oliver bringing their homework to them and they didn't even look sick with a green face mask on them, now what were they going to say as an excuse for them not looking sick.

A/N: That mask is a real recipe I found on the internet and it works really well. Any way I'm glad for ally the reviews and I hope you review this chapter. Thanks. –B


	11. End

A/N: Thanks for all you reviews. I really don't have very much to say now so on to HMNB chapter 11. –B.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anyone else.

Previously on Hannah Montana's New Boyfriend:

_Miley and Lilly turned around and saw Oliver, who had just walked in the door. _

"_Um hi Oliver, we can explain." Miley said after a minute. Oliver she had totally forgot about Oliver bringing their homework to them and they didn't even look sick with a green face mask on them, now what were they going to say as an excuse for them not looking sick._

Oliver looked at Miley then at Lilly, "You guys don't have to explain." Miley and Lilly looked at each other. _Oh we're in so much trouble,_ Miley thought.

"We don't have to explain?" Lilly said. Oliver nodded his and replied "No, you don't I get it, you guys have recovered from your food poisoning and now, you are celebrating." He said it so matter-of-factly. That Miley and Lilly exchanged looks.

"Yeah we started feeling better about one, and decided as you already said to celebrate," Miley said slowly."Now can you hold for a minute wile Lilly, and I wash this junk off our faces?"

"Sure I'm just going to sit on the couch and watch a little T.V." Miley and Lilly walked into the kitchen and quickly washed off their faces. Just as they were getting the last of the avocado mask off Oliver held up something and said, "Hey Miley what is this?"

Miley looked up and she and Lilly gasped, "It's a …um, wig. Yeah that's right and wig. Lilly and I were going to do makeovers and wear them, see?" Miley walked over to the couch and grabbed Lilly's red wig, and put it on "We wanted to try to look like Hannah Montana and her friend Lola." Lilly just stood there looking at Miley in her wig.

"Lilly, ut-pay on-hay e-they ig-way!" Lilly looked dazed for another second or two, but caught on. She walked over to the couch and grabbed the wig Oliver was holding and put it on.

"See I'm Hannah and Miley's Lola, um, I get to the best of both worlds, chill it out, come on Miley." Lilly started o dance while Lilly sang _Best of Both Worlds_. After the second line Oliver who had been speechless went "Ok, ok I get the picture. You're Hannah," He said pointing at Lilly "And you're playing Lola… wait! How did you know Hannah has a best friend named Lola?"

"I, saw it in a magazine, where'd I put it?" Miley grabbed her latest copy of _Seventeen _that had Hannah and Lola on the cover.

"See?"

Oliver looked shocked "I must have missed that." He hadn't missed it because it wasn't due out for another two weeks, Miley had got an advanced copy because she and Lola were on the cover. "Yea you must have."

Oliver jumped up and grabbed his backpack and handed Lilly and Miley their homework and said "I've got to go find that magazine because my girlfriend's on it." Oliver ran to the front door.

"Wait, Oliver was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"I'll call you later. Bye." With that Oliver ran out the door.

"You really need to tell him, Miley." Lilly said.

"I know, ya have any ideas?" Miley asked shooting Lilly a look. Lilly open her mouth as if to say something, then she closed it. "Just tell him Miley."

"Tell who what?" Oliver asked from be hind them.

"Um… Say Oliver what are you doing here?" Miley said, avoiding the question.

"I just remembered that I was going to tell you what happened today while you were gone." Oliver said.

"What?" Lilly said, she winked at Miley. "Guess what happened at lunch time?"

"What Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Hannah Montana came to see me and take me out for lunch." Miley made her eyes get wide. "Really you went out on a date with Hannah Montana!"

"Well, it kinda wasn't a date Hannah's friend Lola came with us, and she was kinda being rude and stuff." Miley heard Lilly get stiff behind her. Oh, shit Lilly was pissed. "Lilly, ix-nay on-hay e-thay ola-lay." Miley whispered. "Was it fun?" She asked Oliver.

"It was a blast…" Just then Jackson came down with one of Miley's Hannah wigs and was wearing one her Hannah outfits a sequined blue dress that she'd wore at her concert a couple weeks ago. "Oh, look Miley I'm Hannah Montana and I'm dating Oliver Oken, Oh Oliver how I love you so much. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver." Jackson saw Oliver, and smiled weakly. "Oh, hi Oliver." Oliver was looking at Jackson and Miley knew that exact moment Oliver put two and two together and got four. Oh no Jackson just ruined everything. She was going to kill him.

"Miley…your…I can't believe…." Oliver looked mad. "Oliver I can explain." Miley said.

"Miley you don't have to explain anything. I thought I knew you, good bye Miley and tell Hannah that we're done." With that Oliver ran out. "Oliver wait!" Miley called, but Oliver just ran. Miley burst into tears. She cried for a minute then she looked up and screamed at Jackson, "You did this you knew that he was here and yet you did it. Why didn't you just let me tell him myself? I hate you! I hate you! Why can't you just mind your own business and let me conduct my life the way I want to. I hate you!" Miley fell to the floor crying she knew her life was over.

The End

A/N: Well that the end. I hoped you liked it. Thanks all of you for reading this story. Please review, any question or comments you have are always welcome. With Love –B.


End file.
